The Turnabout Toilet
by MasterXploder
Summary: Athena and Trucy are good friends who rarely fight, but what happens when they both really need to go to the bathroom and no toilet, or even worse, only one toilet is available? Who knew bathroom antics could be as intense as the courtroom kind? (This is an omorashi/pee desperation fic. Reader discretion advised. Also available on ao3)


As the newest member of the Wright Anything Agency, Athena Cykes was determined to prove herself. Working under the legendary Phoenix Wright was no small honor, but even a year into her job, she still needed to keep her skills as an attorney sharp. That meant hitting the books every day, taking cases that seemed impossible to win, always believing in her client, and finding her smile no matter how bleak things looked.

"Ugh, I think you might have shortened my lifespan by about ten years today alone."

Most importantly, it meant not being dead. She was particularly having trouble with that one today.

"Sounds like my latest trick is gonna be a real crowd-pleaser, then!" said the cheerful girl next to her.

Athena looked over at Trucy Wright, magician extraordinaire and adopted daughter of Phoenix. For someone who had just spent most of the morning and afternoon rehearsing for another magic show, she did not look any worse for wear, a far cry from the look of exhaustion and stress on Athena's face. Then again, she wasn't the one on the receiving end of the more experimental and dangerous tricks.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a good one," said Athena, forcing a smile. "In fact, I think it's so good that we don't even need to test it anymore, just perform it as is."

"No way!" Trucy put her arms up and gave a determined look. "I gotta stay at the top of my game if I'm gonna keep bringing in the crowds."

"But your next show isn't for another couple weeks."

"I know that, but have you seen my competition? It's getting fierce out there. One guy combined a lion and tiger into a liger without hiding anything behind a wall!"

 _It was worth a try,_ thought Athena. "So that's why you've been so fired up lately. I never took you for a girl with a competitive streak."

"Well, it's not so much being competitive," said Trucy, "But I need my shows to be a hit, not just for money or fame, but to make sure the Gramarye magician legacy lives on through me." She tipped her hat and stood in a pose.

Despite her weariness, Athena giggled a little bit. With the many pants-wettingly scary magic tricks she kept getting put through, it was easy for Athena to forget that Trucy was a sweet girl at heart. Her desire to always try her best and do it with a smile was something Athena could relate to, and part of why they got along so well.

"That reminds me," said Trucy, crossing her arms and looking away in thought. "Do you think we should also have the box on fire for that trick? Might just give it that little extra pizzazz it needs."

"Nope, absolutely not!" Athena frantically waved her hands. "I think it has all the pizzazz it needs already." _Plus I'd like my funeral to be open-casket, thank you very much!_

"Hmm, I guess I'll think it over later." Trucy glanced around the street. "Say, when is the bus going to be here again?"

Athena found herself looking at the road as well. They were standing at the bus stop near the Penrose Theater, with nary a vehicle to be seen, let alone the city buses.

Athena looked at her watch. "Let's see, according to this and the normal schedule, the next bus should be here…" She looked back at Trucy with a frown. "Twenty minutes ago."

"Yeesh, how long have we been waiting here?"

Athena's frown grew deeper. "About forty, give or take."

"Seriously?" Trucy blinked a couple times. "Wow, they are really behind schedule today."

"Sometimes, I wonder if the driver even knows they're on a schedule to begin with."

"Yeah. It really stinks that daddy took the car to see some friends today."

"I hear that." Athena nodded. "Much as I like hanging out with you, spending my entire afternoon at a bus stop is not exactly what I had in mind for today." _I wish I could say that was my only reason, too,_ she mentally added while her legs shifted ever so slightly.

After being put through several magic tricks, many of which she believed would be the last thing she ever did, all Athena wanted to do was get back to the office and away from her personal nightmare. In hindsight, passing up the bathroom on the way out was not the brightest decision she could have made, especially when she felt the urge to go even back then. Her bladder continued to remind her of such as they had waited.

"I wish I could say that was the only problem." Trucy lowered her head to the ground.

 _Whoa, deja vu?_ "A problem? What's wrong, got somewhere you need to be?" Athena's smile turned devious. "Don't tell me Trucy's found herself a date. Better hope your dad doesn't find out!"

"It's not a date!" said a red-faced Trucy. "I just… may have forgotten to visit the little magician's room before we left the theater."

"Oh," said Athena in disappointment. "That's not nearly as scandalous."

"It will be if I can't get back to the office soon."

Now that she had brought it up, Athena noticed the subtle cues of desperation on Trucy, from the fidgeting of her legs to the wiggle in her hips. _I guess when you're that focused on one thing, you tend to forget important stuff like that._

"Well, at least you're not the only one with that problem," said Athena.

"Wait, you gotta pee, too?"

"Yep, and I'm gonna guess you gotta go as bad as I do right now."

"And how bad is that?"

Athena gulped. "Bad."

"Yikes, talk about going from bad to worse. It makes me wish I could call for a cab or something."

Athena perked up and chastised herself for not thinking of this earlier. "Wait, you have a phone, right? Then let's call for a cab. I bet it'd be quicker than the bus anyway."

Trucy's lowered head said it all, but she spoke anyway. "I would have, but I forgot my phone today."

"Darn, I guess that would've been too easy."

"Sorry about that," said Trucy.

"It's fine. At least you didn't leave your entire purse behind like I did. I still can't believe I did something like that." _Then again, it's easy to forget when a certain someone is practically pushing you out the door to help them rehearse._

"So what do we do now? We can't call a taxi, but who knows when the next bus will show up?" At this point, Trucy had begun lightly bouncing on her feet and frowning. Perhaps her bladder felt that little bit heavier with the easy option removed, Athena assumed.

"Well," started Athena, idly flicking her earring, "I guess if it gets bad enough, we could always double back to the theater. You can still get in whenever you want, right?"

"Yeah, I can," said Trucy, "But what if we leave to do that, and the bus shows up then?"

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather miss the bus than ride home in wet undies. Besides, if it turns out they're not running today or something, I'm sure the theater has a phone we can use to call Mr. Wright."

Athena's words worked as she had hoped, for Trucy found her smile again. "There you go, showing off that lawyering logic again, Athena!"

The surprise compliment put a bit of pink of Athena's face. "H-hey, I just like to have a backup plan in case of emergency, that's all."

"Really? Seems like every time I see you in court, you're always winging it like there's no tomorrow."

 _Well, the inflated ego was nice while it lasted,_ thought Athena.

Trucy's eyes drifted towards the road again when her mouth suddenly opened in elation. "Athena, look!"

Athena already heard the loud engine, but she turned regardless. After waiting for who knows how long, the city bus was finally turning the corner and pulling up to their stop.

"Finally!" said Athena, "I was starting to think they forgot about this stop."

"Looks like we won't need to go back to the theater after all, huh?"

"I'm not complaining one bit about that." Athena felt her body relax a bit as the bus pulled up in front of them. It may have been a while, but now she knew they would be on their way to relief soon. It was not a long ride back to the office, she could definitely hold it even if it wouldn't be the most comfortable ride home. As long as she didn't have to go back to that nightmare of a theater. Nothing could be worse than there.

* * *

 _Worst. Bus ride. Ever._

Even with a bus filled with other people, Athena couldn't stop herself from rocking side to side in her seat with her hands in her lap. What she had hoped would be a quick ride back to the agency turned out to be a lengthy test of her endurance. There was the detour due to some road work, then came the bumps in the road giving her bladder a constant jolt, and then a flat tire on top of that. If not for the constant pressure between her legs, Athena swore she could have walked back to the office faster than this.

"H-how much longer do we have now?" said Trucy.

Athena looked over to Trucy and found that she was not faring any better than her. Her hand was firmly placed between her legs, with her purse on her lap to hide this from any onlookers. There was little she could do to hide the bouncing foot or the occasional lip-biting, however.

"I think we're almost there now. Do you think you can hold out?"

Trucy turned her head to Athena's where her frown was fully visible. "I don't know. I… I think I'm hitting my limit now. If we, um, can't get back in time, what are we gonna do?"

 _Wow, she's really worried._ Seeing Trucy genuinely frown was such a rare occurrence that it always tugged on Athena's heart.

Athena rested her hand on Trucy's leg. "Hey, hey, don't even think about that. You can make it through this. You just gotta hold on a little longer, alright?"

"I'll… I'll do my best," said Trucy, finding her smile again. "How are you holding out?"

"Me? I'm doing alright. I can manage it," said Athena with a tenuous grin.

" _I'm gonna burst!_ "

"What was that?" asked Trucy, her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Athena laughed nervously and looked away. "Pipe down, Widget!" she whispered to the computer in her necklace. Now was certainly not the time for it to be blabbing about her secrets in public. Staying positive about her situation was one of the few things keeping her from wetting herself, and admitting she wasn't doing so well either might end up being the crack that bursts the dam.

"That doesn't sound like 'nothing at all' to me," said Trucy.

"Um, well…" Athena scratched her chin while thinking up an excuse, but none would come to her. _Come on, Athena, think of something! You do this in the courtroom all the time!_

"Gatewater Hotel, Eldoon's Noodles cart temporary location, and Wright Anything Agency, next stop!"

The bus driver's voice may as well have come from an angel, such was the sound of that news. "Finally! Come on, Trucy, we have some business to take care of on the double!"

"I don't like how he put our office last on that list," remarked Trucy.

"Pee now, complain later," said Athena as she stood up and pulled on the stop cord. The shifting weight on her bladder made her wince in discomfort, she maybe had minutes left before an emergency trip to the cleaners would be needed. A whimper from Trucy when she got up left Athena to guess she was the same way.

The moment the bus pulled to a stop and the doors opened, Athena and Trucy rushed out and towards the agency. Both girls had their hands firmly on their groins and their legs pressed together as they ran, their desperation had progressed too far to allow them any modesty.

They soon reached the front door to the office and huddled around it, with Trucy frantically searching through her purse for her keys and then trying to insert them in the lock.

"Come on, hurry!" urged Athena.

"Don't stress me, this is bad enough as it is!" said Trucy as the key continued to miss the target.

"Oh come on, you get out of traps in your show way worse than this!"

"I've never had to with a full bladder before." Trucy kept fumbling with the key until it finally entered the lock. "Oh, thank the stars!"

"Atta girl, get that door open!" cheered Athena.

The front door swung open hard enough to probably leave a dent in the wall as Athena and Trucy ran inside. The waiting room was as messy as ever, but the path to the bathroom was fortunately clear.

Athena felt joy at first seeing that relief was just a few meters away. However, the closer she got to the bathroom door, the more she realized that the other desperate girl was closer to it than her. It was taking nearly all her strength to hold her urine back at this point, but to have to stand outside the toilet that extra couple minutes while listening to Trucy doing the one thing she would love to do more than anything right now? There was no way she would not have an accident that way.

The obvious answer would be to ask to go first, but Athena wondered if Trucy was at that same level of desperation. If Athena went first, would she walk outside to find Trucy standing in a puddle, her boots and undies ruined and her face flowing with tears? She knew that would be far from a nice thing to do a good friend of hers.

But as another wave hit her and the faint feeling of wetness registered in her panties, any thoughts of proper manners and being a nice person immediately evaporated from Athena's mind. Friendship be damned, I have to pee!

"Oh man, this is gonna feel so good," said Trucy, her hand reaching towards the doorknob.

"Hold it!"

Trucy jumped back as Athena slammed her hand on the bathroom door.

"B-but I really gotta pee," whined Trucy.

"Sorry, Trucy, but I think I should be the one who gets to use the bathroom first," said Athena with a coy smile as she reached for the doorknob.

"What? Why do you get to go first?"

"Um, well," Athena's eyes darted back and forth. "Because, uh, seniority! Yeah, age before beauty and all that."

Trucy pouted and put her arms up. "But, but I've been part of the agency way longer than you have. That gives me seniority over you!"

 _Dammit, I wasn't expecting her to counter me._ "M-maybe so, but this is a law office first and foremost, so we attorneys get top bathroom priority."

"And why haven't I heard about this before?"

"Because they're secret privileges!" Athena gave her biggest bull-eating grin.

Trucy bit her lip for a moment. "W-well, if it wasn't for my magic shows helping fund the agency, you wouldn't have an office to use your secret lawyer privileges in the first place!"

 _Gah, low blow, Trucy,_ Athena mentally reeled, _but I can go lower!_ "Say Trucy, do you remember who helped prove you innocent when you were framed for murder?"

At this, Trucy visibly balked, looking much like the rest of the crew whenever their arguments in court would get crushed. "Um, uh, b-but…!"

 _Yes, victory!_ Were both her hands not occupied, Athena would have done a fist pump to celebrate. Instead, she kept one hand between her legs and the other turning the knob.

"Wait a second!" Trucy slammed her hand on the door.

"What now?" No way she could have thought of something to top that.

"Do you remember who helped bail you out when you forgot to bring your l-lady stuff to court and it was your special day?"

Now it was Athena's turn to be gobsmacked. "Y-y-you promised to never speak of that again!"

" _Traitor!_ " yelled Widget.

One could almost see sparks flying as the girls stared daggers at each other, their hands remaining on the door and between their legs. Athena knew she didn't have long before her strength would fail, yet Trucy was just as adamant as her.

 _This isn't good. She's learned too much about counter-arguing from Mr. Wright,_ thought Athena. _Looks like I have no choice but to start playing dirty._

"Look out, someone's trying to break in!" Athena pointed straight behind Trucy and put on her best look of faux-shock.

"Wait, what!?" Trucy immediately looked behind her.

 _Gotcha now!_ As quickly as the magician had turned around, Athena mustered up as much strength as she could spare and shoved Trucy, sending her stumbling away from the door with a yelp. Thanking her lucky stars that she was already standing on the side with the doorknob, Athena turned the knob and swung the door open.

At last, the toilet was in her sight, along with the rest of the agency's cramped bathroom, just a little more than big enough for someone to maneuver themselves onto the seat. Already, Athena was reaching below her skirt to get at her leggings and underwear as she took a step inside.

"Oh no you don't!"

A gloved hand latched onto Athena's shoulder with a death grip, and she suddenly felt herself being yanked back into the waiting room. She might never understand where Trucy gets her strength.

Just as she had recovered, Athena noticed Trucy heading inside the bathroom, her hand reaching towards the door to shut it and doom Athena to a very wet fate. Without thinking, she grabbed Trucy's hand and tugged hard. It was not enough to pull her backwards, but it did force Trucy down onto her knees from being brought to a sudden stop.

"Eep!" gasped Trucy.

Athena wondered for a moment if she had leaked from the impact, but now was not the time to ponder. She stepped around Trucy and turned her back to the toilet, but just as she thought she was home clear, Trucy was already back on her feet and wrapping her arms around her with all the strength she could muster.

Thus began a grappling match between the two girls in the cramped bathroom, with each of them trying to maneuver themselves onto the toilet. As soon as one girl got close, they would be turned away and the wrestling would start all over again.

"Come on, Athena, just let me use the toilet!" said Trucy, "You already wear yellow clothes, nobody's gonna notice a little extra color on them!"

"No way!" responded Athena, "You're a magician, you can just magic the pee off your outfit!"

"It doesn't work that way! Just pee in the sink if you have to go that bad!"

"There's nothing supporting that thing, it'll break if I sat on it!"

"Then it sounds like it's time to start a diet!"

"Why you little…!"

Anger clouding her judgment, Athena jerked Trucy to the side and out of her grip. Unfortunately, she had done so in the wrong direction, sending her straight onto the toilet with an "oof!" instead of out the door. Athena's heart sank upon seeing her rival sitting on the throne instead of her. Did… did I just lose?

"Aah!" gasped Trucy.

For a split second, Athena wondered if Trucy has bruised something from her landing, until she head the sound of something splashing into the bowl. A very liquidy sound, the sound she had been hoping to make while on the toilet herself.

"Oooh man," Trucy exhaled. It was at that moment Athena realized Trucy had not removed her underwear, meaning that whatever was leaking had to be leaving a rather wet spot there.

Perhaps out of sympathy or because she was hearing the noises of tinkling, Athena felt the dampness of her own underwear growing. She was out of time, and the one safe place to pee was occupied… or was it?

"Trucy, scoot back!" Athena found herself saying before her brain could process it.

"Huh? R-right!" said Trucy, snapping out of the shock of her leaking. She scooted her backside until her back was pressed up against the tank, her legs spread as far as they go. Her panties, light blue to match her hat and cape, were visible to Athena along with the wet spot and the urine leaking out, going from a few drops to a light trickle from the scoot. By some miracle, her skirt was not underneath her, sparing it from the smelly and staining liquid.

But Athena had no time to take this in, her leaking was only getting worse. She turned around and put her hands underneath her skirt. With not even the time to pull down her leggings and panties, white with blue stripes like her shirt and tie, they were already getting soaked regardless, she simply pulled them as tight as she could across her groin and sat as far forward as possible right as the last of her strength gave out.

The bathroom then turned into a symphony hall of sorts, such were the number of noises emanating from it. The strongest was the sound of hissing and crashing water from two powerful streams, one directly hitting the water while the other landing just above it, along with all the loose drops coming from the fabric caught in the crossfire. Just as impressive were the noises of relief produced by the girls atop the toilet. Trucy attempted to preserve some modesty, but could not stop the occasional hum and sigh from leaving her throat. Athena, however, was more than happy to let the world know how good it felt to finally pee, for she moaned and made declarations of "so good" like nobody's business. If she hadn't, Widget would have likely done it for her anyway.

The awkwardness was ever present during their potty time, regardless. Neither girl could hide the blush on their face from being in close contact with each other while handling their business. An uncomfortable warmth had spread across their bottoms, drenching their panties perhaps irreparably. The smell of two full bladder's worth of urine invaded their nostrils. Trucy's back and Athena's thighs began to feel sore from the minute or so that they spent tinkling in their strange positions. But even with all this, the sheer pleasure of finally letting go overpowered the embarrassment.

Until their streams began to run dry, that is. As their pee diminished into light trickles and then to a few drops, both girls came down from their high and into the uncomfortable silence that followed. The reality of their actions had begun to settle in, especially the events outside the bathroom door.

"A-Athena," whimpered Trucy.

"T-Trucy…" responded Athena in kind, continuing to look ahead to hide the growing moisture in her eyes.

"I'm sooo sorryyyy!" Trucy wrapped her arms around Athena's stomach and rested her head on her shoulder. Athena felt teardrops landing on her shirt soon after.

"Me toooooo!" cried Athena, letting the tears flow.

"I don't know what came over me, but I said all those mean things and I didn't want to, I just really had to goooo!"

"I never should have used your arrest as leverage, I'm a horrible friend!"

"I broke my promise to never talk about your special day mishap!"

"I played a mean trick on you so I could tinkle first!"

The blubbering went on for a while until they ran out of things to say, at which point the crying eventually softened into sniffling and then silence again.

"So… are we still friends?" Trucy was first to speak.

Athena nodded and smiled. "Yeah, friends."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that!" Trucy hugged Athena tighter, straining her breathing.

"H-hey, Trucy," said Athena.

"Yes?"

"I like the love, but I feel pretty gross right now."

At this, Trucy removed her arms from Athena's waist. "Me too. Let's get cleaned up."

Neither girl spoke over the next couple minutes as they went to work cleaning up, having to remove their underwear one at a time due to the cramped space. Athena took longer with hers, as she had to remove her shoes and leggings first and then put them back on. They still felt damp, but the fabric was thin enough that it would dry soon, and it wasn't like she could go without them anyway. When all was said and done, Trucy and Athena stared at the two stained pairs of underwear resting on the sink.

"So what are we gonna do about these?" asked Athena.

"Just leave that to me." Trucy picked up the panties by their edges with one hand. She held out her other hand and a pair of large heart-patterned panties appeared in it. Giving a smile like she was performing, she tossed the dirty undies into the clean pair, tapped it three times with her free hand, and then the panties vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I bet that trick has come in handy for you more than a few times," Athena chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Trucy giggled as well. "I'll take care of these back at my place. Now all we have to do is walk back to our homes, put on clean underwear, and nobody will ever be the wiser."

Athena beamed. "It's the perfect crime. I like the way you think, girl!"

"I might not be a lawyer, but I've learned a thing or two watching you all work," said Trucy while she opened the bathroom door.

Athena stepped outside and said, "Better be careful with how much you learn. I doubt your dad would be happy if he found out he accidentally raised a criminal."

"Hee hee, I think daddy would still try to prove me innocent no matter what."

"Yeah, he is a big softy for his family when you get down to it," said Athena. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Guess so," nodded Trucy.

"Hold it!"

Athena and Trucy nearly jumped out of their skins at the male voice. Standing at the front door was none other than Phoenix Wright, and he did not look particularly happy.

"B-boss!?" said Athena.

"Daddy!?" said Trucy.

"There you are!" said Phoenix, "I've been trying to call you two for the last couple hours now. Why weren't you picking up?"

A drop of sweat formed on Athena's head as she glanced towards the desk where her purse laid. Maybe it was the fact that she was going commando at the moment, but she found it strangely difficult to make eye contact with her boss. "Um, we just kinda forgot to bring our phones along with us, that's all," she mumbled.

To Athena's comfort, Phoenix's look of anger fell away with a sigh. "Well, at least you're both okay. We have more important things to worry about right now."

"We do? Like what?" asked Athena.

Phoenix adopted a more serious demeanor and walked towards his desk. "You remember I said I was visiting some friends of mine today? Turns out one of them was arrested and charged with murder, and I've got a hunch they're innocent."

"Uh oh, s-sounds like you should get investigating right away, boss," said Athena, her tone sounding forced.

"Right, and I'm gonna need you to come along, too," said Phoenix while he rummaged through his desk.

"Wuh-what!?" Sweat immediately formed on Athena's brow. "But, um, wouldn't you rather have me help Trucy practice her magic?"

"No can do, Athena." Phoenix pulled his magatama from a desk drawer and put it in his pocket. "This is a good buddy of mine, and they deserve as much help as we can give them."

"B-but…" The pupils of Athena's eyes shrank as the reality dawned on her.

Meanwhile, Trucy was attempting to keep her smile up. "Well, looks like you two are gonna be busy. I guess I'll just go home and think up magic stuff for the night."

"Actually, you might want to come along too, Trucy," said Phoenix.

The grin immediately shattered into shock. "Wuh-what!? But why?"

"I don't know that much myself, but from what I've heard, the murder victim was apparently a magician. I have a feeling we're gonna need your expertise on this."

"But my show!"

Phoenix shook his head. "Sorry, sweetie, but you're gonna have to make time for this. I'll let you get back to practicing as soon as I can, alright?"

"But, but!"

"We don't have time to argue," said Phoenix. "Visiting hours at the detention center are almost over, and we still have a crime scene to look at after that. I'll wait for you two out in the car. Get what you need and let's get going. We've got a case to solve!" He turned around and went outside, leaving the two girls to stand there utterly dumbfounded.

"I…" Athena tried to speak with the dread building up inside her. "I have to go outside…"

"And talk to a client," continued Trucy.

"And then investigate a crime scene…"

"All while wearing a skirt…"

The girls slowly turned their heads toward each other with horrified looks.

"With no underwear!?" they both said as one.

A cool breeze blew in from an open window and ruffled their skirts, further cementing the grave predicament the girls found themselves in.

"Oh man, I don't know if I can find my smile for this," whined Athena.

"I really shouldn't have poofed away my magic panties," said Trucy. "Daddy's gonna kill me if he finds out about this."

"I just hope we don't have to climb a ladder," said Athena.

" _Or a step-ladder,_ " added Widget.


End file.
